The Accidentally Delivered Letter
by Xavierluvya
Summary: It all started with the letter that Lucy had written, it was for Natsu but everything got mixed up when Happy sneaked the Letter out and went to give it to Natsu. Little did they know that it was more than a letter. More than Lucy's feelings in there.And more danger than they could ever hope for. It all happened when Natsu opened that paper up.This changed Fairy tail for the worst
1. Chapter 1

**New story... had this idea for a while so I decided to finally put it up.**

**I'm begging you better like it or else? Just joking...**

**Don't forget to read my stories:**

**To my Princess From the Dragon (NaLu Story)**

**Water My Crystal heart (Gruvia Story) Mwahahah I love writing!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Hey Natsu,_

_Can you tell that I like you._

_I guess it's more than like probably that I really love you._

_But you're so childish that you don't even notice, Can someone tell me what to do?_

_If I tell you how I really feel, will you accept them?_

_Or will you pretend and act all normal. Normal you say?_

_The way you smile and glare at me makes my heart pound so hard that I'm afraid I might just fall over and die._

_Yes I'm a bit dramatic and all but what can I say? It's all because of you._

_I just can't seem to get over you, you're such an idiot but so smart at the same time that it's weird. You give courage to anyone who feels down,you're able to make me smile no matter the situation. You're funny, smart, annoying but yet cute. How can I put it this way?_

_I love everything about you_

_Ha. I sound like some stalker but don't we spend a lot of time with each other, that's how I know all these things about you._

_These facts are not enough, I want to know lots and lots about you, I want to know enough that I could get sick of you __**(yeah right, like that could ever happen)**__ I would never get sick of you!_

_Never Never Never Ever…_

_These words speak the truth. My feelings for you are nothing like you think…_

_Every time I see some girl around you and you smile like you love their company, I feel so jealous that you wouldn't believe it but I keep it in because I know you don't feel the same way._

_I don't understand how you can't tell? Do you know the difference between two kinds of Love: Nakama love or Love love._

_I guess you take me for Nakama love because you do that to everyone in the guild, I get sad sometimes when that happens but I'm glad you at least love me._

_You're always saving me like some prince and I wish you were my prince, all to myself._

_To kiss, to hold and to do other selfish things to __**(Don't be perverted).**_

_I want to see sides that people don't know about you, writing this letter makes me feel so relieved but am I going to give it to you? Hell no…_

_Why? I don't know, I'm afraid to get rejected by you, it would also ruin the relationship we have __**(Which I seriously don't want to ruin)**__._

_So Natsu… Yes… I really do love you but I know that you just love me as a friend._

_ This Letter shall never be given, you're crush_

_**Lucy.**_

* * *

** Lucy's POV**

I folded the letter and turned to the back of it, time to put a spell on this.

You never know, Natsu and Happy are some pretty sneaky people especially since they always find their way into my house without me knowing.

I take out my invisible ink pen and started writing the spell,

It's called** "Until you realize"** I read that if the one you like opens it, they'll realize that they like you.

I smiled to myself so if Natsu opens this letter he'll realize he likes me, I chuckled to myself, like that'll ever happen.

I'm putting it on just for fun, before I put the letter in the envelope I re-read the spell just to make sure that I have written it right.

**"You're my crush, you can't deny. Open this letter, you'll find out with your own eyes."**

I put the letter in the enveloped, licked it and closed it right up. In the back of the envelope I wrote

"To: N.D"

"From: Lucy H."

"Luuucccyyy what are you doing?" A voice came right from behind my shoulder

I flinched and my heart sped up really fast

I put my hand on the envelope instantly trying to hide the paper

"Natsu!" I gasped in surprise

"What are you writing?" he asked leaning closer that I could smell his breath, it smelled of fresh mints?

I blushed immensely but Natsu didn't notice, he was too busy trying to snatch the letter out of my hand.

"Natsu… Stop" I hissed, I didn't want him reading the letter.

"Why?" he whined

"Because you can't its part of my story and only Levy gets to read it first!" I explained stubbornly putting the paper away in a cabinet.

I was clearly lying, this wasn't part of my story at all!

"Fine" he said "Let's go to the guild"

"Okay" I replied, it was better than him still thinking about the letter.

We head out the door but something felt off

"Where's Happy?" I questioned suspiciously looking around, weird for Natsu to be here and not Happy.

Natsu slightly turned around

"Oh. His with Carla" he said

"Alright" I respond believing him just because I know how Happy feels about Carla.

I followed him out the door.

They head out the door and Natsu winked at the curtains... and closed the door.

* * *

He winked at a special blue flying creature: Happy who was hiding behind them, he went to the cabinet and took Lucy's letter.

The letter that she had written and he left for the window...

Happy shadowed himself as he followed Lucy and Natsu to the guild, he was excited he finally got it.

He wondered what Lucy had written in this letter to Natsu?

Wonder how he knows about that..

Isn't it obvious with those initials on the envelope and the way she reacted when Natsu suddenly popped out of nowhere to ask for it.

Only Natsu a true idiot wouldn't get what this was about.

It's true that he is slow but he is the one who told Happy to take the letter...

He was just trying to prank Lucy, a mere joke.

He wanted to take one of Lucy's stories to read it and then make fun of her…

Little Did he know that he took Lucy's love letter?!

Happy past them when they started arguing in the middle of the street _Typical Natsu and Lucy _Happy shook his head.

He went in the guild and quickly went over to Wendy and Carla pretending he was there the whole time while Natsu and Lucy strutted in deep in their conversation.

Natsu had gotten away with the letter for sure….

* * *

**So how you like things so far?Huh... HUHUHUHUH?!**

***Leans closer to you* HUH?!**

**Well on to typing the next chapter, Wish me luck and don't forget to COMMENT! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS!**

**XAVIAN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**Just got back online and I noticed that some people really like the first Chapter so here you go!**

**I actually wrote about six chapters but today I'm putting up two XD Just to tease you guys!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

** Natsu's POV **

"Aw come on Lucy! Why can't I read you're novels" I shouted at her, we were in the middle of the street and I can see the Happy just in the corner of my eye passing by.

I chuckled a bit

"Why are you laughing?! I won't ever let you read my novels" she replied

"It's called chuckling, you should know that" I said, she gives me a look full of irritation.

I started walking again

"Shut up. You don't know how to read" she laughed

I turned around as she took the lead and walked inside the guild

"Yes I do, Igneel taught me how" I retorted "Phhhtt…" she said , I looked over to Happy.

He was with Wendy and Carla, this was perfect."What's that Phhtt sound for? Daddy's girl" I scoffed, her eyes narrowed towards me

"You really wanna die today, don't you.." she questioned, I just smiled playfully.

"Kill me if you can princess" I laughed softly, she just ends up hitting me on the head… Hard.

"Wow thanks for the pain" I mumbled rubbing my my head, this time she was the one to smile

"My pleasure". Good, she doesn't suspect a thing, God I'm itching to read it…

"Hey watch it!" Gray pushed me off, I haven't even notice that Lucy had left to Levy and that I bumped into this cold bastard.

"Shut up" I growled at him he returns it with a glare.

He made a Tch sound before leaving, I walked towards Happy's direction and signaled him, I walked to the guild's hallway waiting for Happy to come.

As soon as he does, he doesn't speak and just hands me the envelope

"Why is it in an envelope, is she mailing her story to someone" I asked not bothering to read to who it is for.

"Will find out later" Happy informed flying his way over to Carla.

I stared at the so called story

I wanted to read it right away, not later.

Sighing I walk my ass back to Lucy, where she was deep in conversation about something that they haven't even notice me sitting down.

They kept the whispering going so I leaned closer to Lucy and started hearing the last half of what they where talking about .

"He might like you back, so cute young love" Levy cooed

Lucy's cheeks turned bright red

"He doesn't like me like that, probably just as friends" she mutters unhappily, her eye spoke the sadness.

What guy?

Love?

Lucy likes someone?

"You like someone Lucy?" I asked, her eyes widened at my voice and she jumped.

The color on her cheeks reddened even deeper

"You just keep popping out of places" she said her voice filled with annoyance.

I knew she was trying to change the subject

"You like someone Luce? Who is he? What do you mean by love" I kept questioning.

She laughed nervously stealing a glance at a giggling Levy

"Well, just in my story" she confessed

"Why is everything about you're story…" I muttered, she shot me a look

"Because it can't happen in real life" she explained looking down at her hands.

"How do you know? We can make anything happen" I winked at her before she slapped me in the back of my head

"Oh shut up" she laughed and then smiled

I love her smile makes you smile with her.

* * *

"Natsu are you going to open it" Happy bombarded me as soon as we arrived at our house, as usual it was a mess in here and he is right.

I should read it now before I loose it in this chaotic house.

"Yes happy" I smiled mischievously

"I'm so exited" I confessed

"Before reading it, see who it was for" Happy asked innocently, too innocent as if he knew what was in the letter.

I eyed him before turning the envelope around to face me, the names that was stated on the back surprised me: _"To: N.D" "From: Lucy H."_

For me?

Why hadn't she given it to me?

I shrugged and opened the letter and that's when a bright light glowed throughout the house.

I looked at Happy, his face is also in shock.

What the heck is happening here?

The light grew bigger the more I opened the letter

What is it?

The moment I slipped the letter out the envelope, I was blinded and I felt my head spin until I fell unconscious.

* * *

Lucy went to her cabinet to look for the letter and what she found was empty, she gasped.

Did someone take it?

She checked her whole house, bringing it down but no signs of the letter.

Her forehead began sweating, she fidgeted, clicked her tongue nervously, played with her fingers and tapped her feet at the possibilities.

It couldn't have been Natsu, It couldn't have been Natsu she repeated in her head over and over again.

What if it was?

What were she to do?

She wasn't even sure that she did the spell right

What if it hadn't work?

What if someone else took it?

Her head was dizzy from all the thinking, she'd have to deal with this tomorrow.

She couldn't handle all of this in one night…

Just a little sleep might just wake her up from this nightmare…

If it were.

* * *

**So on to putting the next chapter as a present for making you guys wait.**

**Please comment XD**

**XAVIAN OUT | I miss that!|**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I promised! **

***Winks* I DONT break promises **

**Hope you like it! XDD**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**|Natsu's POV|**

I woke up by the sun's bright light and staggered up, what I was sleeping on was a stack of sticks leaves.

Huh?!

I looked around and the house that Happy and I had made was gone, broken and left behind. What exactly is going on here?

All I remember is that last night I was about to open the letter

I checked my hands

Where the hell is the letter anyways?

Wow..

Okay am I losing my mind or something. Instead of trying to answer that question

I made my way to Fairy Tail.

At first I didn't notice the building because of how fancy and big it was

It was basically like Lucy's old house A huge mansion with red banner in the front read 'Fairy Tail' with the guilds mark all over it.

There was even guards at the entrance

How did master afford this kind of stuff in just one night?

Okay… was I out for a month or something?

I walked up to the huge building really feeling weird…

I open the big wooden brown doors to reveal a quiet and calm place.

I gaped at the quietness, I think I'm in the wrong guild…

Macao came over "Another Natsu fan" he mumbled walking past me and others look up.

What does that mean 'Another Natsu fan' I am Natsu.

There was six floors to this building, the first floor was the lounge and bar , second floor was filled with missions and serious stuff.

The third floor was a game lounge and technology usage, fourth was the baths, jacuzzi's, and indoor pools, the fifth was the 'practice room' and the infirmaries.

The last floor was the bosses which means the master.

I'm so speechless that I stood there and stared in shock

"Are you one of those Natsu over freaks?" she said to me eyeing me up and down

I give her a look.

Excuse me

"Uh I am Natsu" I corrected her, she chuckled at that

"I'm sure you are" she says sarcastically and walked away.

This is not Mirajane…

What is going on here?

Why is everyone so different

Why is the guild so different?

I was so deep in thought that I bumped into Erza

I flinched because I think she might hit me but she smooths the spot she hits.

"I'm so sorry" she apologizes and then I get a good look at her.

She's not wearing her usual armor, she's wearing a girly sundress and some flats.

WHAT?!

I think I'm dreaming..

This proves everything! I mean come on, Erza wearing a sun dress that's just going to far.

I stared at her awkwardly

"Err.. It's ok" I said backing away from her and crashed into the next victim Gray.

At first I expected a bad comment but he just smiled and said "It's alright man" and he moved on, his outfit fancier than ever.

Where did he find the money?

Someone please wake me up from this dream.

I decide to sit down and then I heard giggling behind a book, I turned my head: There was a girl with blond hair in a pony tail, pinkish glasses, and a sweater on her. She looked so nerdy then I realize who it was then I gasped.

"Lucy?!" Her brown eyes diverted front the book and traced up my body.

She squirmed in her seat.

_You have got to be joking?_

"Uh.. Y-y-yeah" she stuttered looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Lucy what's going on here, everyone's acting different in the guild" I explained, her cheeks reddened for some reason.

"U-h-h-h… I don't know what you're talking about" her voice is below a whisper

" Yes you do. I mean yesterday it wasn't like this, Our guild was on the right side of Magnolia but now it's on the left:" I told her, she looked around and placed her book down.

"W-w-what… This is not Magnolia.. This is Fiola"

My eyes must have popped out from where they where.. Fiola?!

"What the hell?" I asked fascinated and speaking to myself.

"What do you mean Fiola? you're Lucy Heartifilia, you lived a bit farther away from here in a little apartment" I informed hoping she'd stop with her nonsense.

She looked at me confused

"I-I-I don-n't L-live in an apartment, I live with my father in the mansion and I'm not Lucy heartifilia. I'm Lucy Heart" she was nervously laughing and fidgeting in her seat.

Lucy Heart?

"I'm so confused…?!"

She got up quickly

"U-u-h I don't know who you are… C-can you leave me alone"

Why is she so shy and her voice is so low?

She's usually loud and yelling at me.

I don' t what's going on anymore

"You don't?" I'm hurt at that statement.

She shook her head violently and got up to go somewhere else probably into the library.

I looked around, I have this huge headache, and I don't know what's happening to me.

* * *

In the past hour I've met almost everyone and they are all different.

Gajeel actually sings well and doesn't pick fights

Cana does't drink beer but eats sweets

Laxus is known as weak

Juvia's hair is normal styled and she acts well normal

Lisanna is a rude

Elf-man thinks his better than everyone else

Droy is a good-looking model

Wendy is powerful and very mean

Romeo is a ladies man but prefers Wendy

Carla is actually nice and helpful

Lili has a bad attitude and by the time I meet all of them, I think I need a long nap just to register all these characteristic changes.

It's night time and everyone's starting to leave and I have no place to stay

I see Lucy sneaking over the corner and tapping her foot while reading a different book from this morning.

I popped up next to her, she jumped which caused the book to fall.

We both dove for the it and our heads bang together and our hands end up touching, she pulls her arm away quickly blushing.

"You look like Natsu…" she whispers taking the book out my hand as I leaned back on a wall.

"I am Natsu.."my voice trailed

"You can't be. You're not Natsu Drag" she says.

"I am Natsu Drag… neel" I say, her head cocks and her pony tails does the same movement, and it's cute.

"A-a-are you his brother or something?!" she asked

"No" I answered quickly.

A huge white carousal came with a two horses and butler in the front.

"Aren't you going home" concern filled her eyes.

Finally she stops with the stuttering, maybe she's a bit comfortable with me now.

"I have no where to go" I tell her, her eyes saddened.

Even though she wasn't my Lucy, she did think like her.

"You can you know stay at my place" she shrugged nervously

"You're going to let a stranger go to you're home" my brows raised.

She looked to the ground blushing madly

"Well if you had any attentions, you would have done it long ago so I think I can trust you" she turns and gets in, me following close behind her.

The ride was quiet because she was reading like a mad women, she had Finished 20 pages in five minutes.

I stared at her reactions as she reads the book, sometimes I did that with My Lucy, hers were funnier though than this ones.

Once at her house, she sneaks me in after saying her greetings to the servants and maids at her house including her father who didn't as much say one back.

She flopped down on her bed

"O-okay…" she began awkwardly glancing everywhere.

"Since you're smart let me explain what happened to me…" I trailed off and saw the blush creeping up her face.

She can seriously blush but it is super cute on her…But mines is cuter

* * *

**WOw... What a Nerd. XD Lucy Heart is so cute and shy unlike our Lucy who is loud, sexy and crazy XD But I love them both.**

**MUST READ: If you guys comment ... About lets see 6-10 comments or MORE. And I'll post two or three more chapters in one day next week or this week *Eye brows make a dance* It's up to you.**

**XAVIAN OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Made this one a bit longer but during the week I'LL TRY TO POST CHAPTERS THAT ARE WAYY LONG. Just to satisfye you guys... I'm too nice!**

**Glad that you guys commented... Please do on this one too or NO UPDATE O.o**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**|Lucy Heartfilia's POV|**

"Lucy….. Lucy…." Happy cried and I opened my eyes to find tears flowing down his face

"What happened?" I asked

Happy hardly cried unless it was something serious.

"Natsu disappeared…" He wept

'What do you mean disappeared?" I was getting worried.

Did he read and decide to leave because it was too much to handle?

"Well" he stopped short and turned his head away from mines

"We took you're letter and he was opened it and this huge flash came on and he just vanished" he explained putting his head down.

Natsu?

Read?

Letter?

Opened?

Light?

Spell?

Vanish?

I was blacking out

'"WHAT" I screeched almost deafening myself as well.

"Were sorry" he apologized

"Never mind that but he disappeared…" my face scrunched up into crying formation.

"I'm sure his playing a prank on us" I laughed but it came out fake.

Happy didn't look certain and I agreed but come on it's Natsu, he didn't even get to read the letter.

"Where is the letter?"

Happy looked at me

"It vanished with him" he began crying again.

I'm sure his fine, but what if his not ?

This is all my fault… I have to try a find a way to fix it.

* * *

**|Natsu Dragneel's POV|**

I flopped down next to her and moved a little away so she doesn't start turning into fire with all that blushing, not that I'd mind I'm pretty hungry.

"Well I was in Magnolia and I saw my best friend Lucy writing something, I wasn't sure if it were a letter or a novel but I wanted to read it. So after she puts in the her cabinet, I told Happy to hide behind the curtain and take it as soon as I take Lucy to the guild."

"That's exactly what happened… When we went home I notice it was in an envelope that was addressed to me from her. I was like _'Why hadn't she just given it to me instead of hiding'_ as I opened the letter a big flash when off and that's how I came here" I explained.

She nodded taking in the information, after about an hour of silence.

Her head snapped up and she went over to her stacks of books, she took one out and scanned through something.

"Ahah I knew it" she said excitedly

I glided over to her

"Knew what?" I asked as she smiled mischievously.

"Nothing you should know… But what I can tell you is that you've switched worlds, You're not in Magnolia. you''re in Fiola, every things different here including the people, places and even you." she said.

I glared at her

"So this is like what happened in Edolas" I muttered under my breath, her sighs are heavy

"No you're in Lucy's Book"

My mind flipped

"What?! Seriously, she wrote this"

"Yep" Lucy says popping the 'P'

"Why am I here?" I questioned, her face heated up and she turned the other way

"Can't tell you because it's for you to find out" she said

"To go back… You have to realize feelings" she simply left it at that.

Feelings?

I look at her confused

"I kind of get how you're friend Lucy feels" she said staring up into the ceiling lost in her own thoughts.

"She put a spell on the letter, I don't think she meant it she probably thought that no one was going to open it"

Well she was wrong and now I'm stuck here.

"So what's the tittle of the book I'm in?"

She simply shrugged

"Beats me".

"First things first" She gets up…

Now that we are friends, I'm starting to see her not so shy side.

"We have to dye you're hair" she giggled enthusiastically.

I gave her a look 'You've got to be kidding me' .

"If you want to stay here without people telling you , are you a Natsu fan then yea" she clasped her hands together and snapped her fingers.

"What color?" she went in the bathroom thinking

What am I getting myself into?

I laid back and looked around her room. Books, Novels, A collection of Post cards

I got up Who has a collection of post cards? now I'm curious.

I checked who they were from, Natsu Drag.

I read one:

_'Hey Lucy, Just finished the S-Class mission and just miss you so much. When I come back to the guild make sure you bring my fave cookies and of-course you're famous hugs'_

The date was a year ago and the most shocking thing was in this book

I WAS A S-CLASS WIZARD!

Weird?

I hand't seen the other me when I was at the guild…

Lucy came in with three different colors Black, blonde, and orange

"That's all I've got" she shrugged looking at my expression.

"Fine , I'll get the black" I huffed, she smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Kill me" I groused looking myself in the mirror

"Aww come on you look cute" she cooed, I gave a her a glare.

"Okay geez calm you're self" she smiled, she was enjoying this but I'm glad she's not shy or nervous around me anymore.

I smiled at her and she blushed furiously…

"Hey do you know the me in this book" gesturing to the post cards taking a seat on a chair

"Use to" she mumbled sadly

"Used to? What happened?" I was getting a bit nosy, maybe I should stop.

She sighed

"I just don't know him anymore, his not the same. You actually remind me of him when we use to hang out"

"Oh" I could tell that was a sore topic so I stop.

"It's late we should go to sleep, Wanna go on a mission with me tomorrow? I hand't gone on in a long time… Not that I need the money, I can give it to you" She replied

"Sure why not? You are a celestial mage riiiiight?" I say stretching the 'i' out.

She nodded

"I got ten golden keys and six silver ones" Good because I was going to get worried there.

"So you're a dragon slayer like our Natsu?"

"Yep" I said.

"Are you an S-Cass Mage"

"No" I say sullenly

"Oh" was all she said.

"Well I'm a bit glad, you're bit on my league but I know you are stronger. Goodnight Dragneel" she flickered the lights off.

She expected me to sleep in her bed?

I shrugged and took the right side as she glided over to the left

The bed smelled like my Lucy.

I missed her a lot even thought the one next to me was her but it just wasn't the same.

If it were Lucy she'd scream at me to go sleep on the couch

"Night Heart" I replied as my eyes fell heavy agains the comfy pillow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and snapped out the comfortable bed

At first I had forgotten about everything that happened yesterday and just ended up looking around and asking where I was.

Then I heard a soft snore beside me, whipping my head around

I find Lucy not mines but Lucy Heart a character My Lucy had created.

I rubbed my temples slowly and walked around the big room and located the bathroom

I grumbled effortlessly and dragged my body towards it.

I checked in the mirror to find my hair black instead of pink remembering last nights spray fest.

A knock came from the door

"Dragneel" I heard a mumble

"What" I grunted splashing water on my face, she came in and took the sink next to me brushing her teeth.

My Lucy would have yelled at me the minute I woke up and would have pushed me out the window, I chuckled at the long memories.

"So what's up for today?" I asked leaning on the wall, she simply shrugged

"Whatever comes…." her voice drifted off.

"Ms. Heart I'm bringing you're food now" a high pitched voice came from the closed door of the bedroom

"Come in" Lucy yelled rinsing her mouth and such.

She held up the index finger telling me to wait in the bathroom as she left.

I heard a door open, some clutters

"Thank you" Lucy said smiling at the maid

"You're welcome " the maid blushed backing away and leaving.

The door clicked and I stepped out the bathroom and checked the plate in Lucy's hand. My eyes widen and my mouth drooled

I didn't even know that I had sprinted towards her.

"Woah" she blushed holding her hands up

"Calm down, I'm giving you some" she laughs nervously.

This was no laughing matter! I have been starving since yesterday and I couldn't hold back anymore…

She split the steak up and the eggs, she gave me half her pancakes and sausage, she gave me all her orange juice which I gladly thanked her.

"Thank you so much" I moaned eating the steak. She laughed at my expressions

"You are so much like my used to be Natsu" she smiled sadly.

What the hell is Lucy writing in this story that's making this Lucy so sad?

Ah that's a confusing sentence.

After our delicious breakfast, we rode to Fairy Taill in style, some people glared at me as I entered.

Erza stepped up to me

"New member?" she asked kindly

I nodded afraid to speak

When am I going to get use to this kindness?

"You're gonna love it here" she suddenly hugged me and it was awkward as she let go.

She waved a bye and left

"Is her name Erza Scar" I turned to Lucy who had a new book in her hand.

Lucy shook her head

"Why would you think that?" she coked her head

Of course I WOULD THINK THAT.

Lucy Heart , Natsu Drag. Why not Erza Scar.

"It's Erza Velvet" she said

What?

That doesn't even make any sense. Lucy needs to upgrade on her names.

Before I can ask the name of everyone else she tells me

"Gray Fullice, Juvia Lock, Wendy Vell" she went on and on, and to be honest those last names sounded ridiculous to my ears.

"Aren't we going on that mission you asked" I walked up towards the board and I noticed something that made my jaw reach the floor.

I saw me!

I mean the 'me' in this book wearing a black suit and a light blue tie with long shoes, he was also holding a briefcase tightly in his hands while about three to six girls gushed over him.

His pink hair gelled back and his skin paler than mines, he looked buffer and slightly older than me.

"That's Natsu Drag" she sighed

I didn't respond back I gaped at him as he walked up until he reached the sixth floor and closed the door on the girls.

I stayed staring at the closed door and disappointed girls for about ten minutes before I snapped back to Lucy.

"Whaaaaaatt?" letting the "a" go out longer than I attended to.

Did Lucy make me older in the story? What the hell is going on here?

Was that really me…

I looked like a boss everyone even made way for me?

Who is exactly is the Natsu in this story and Why did Lucy make it this way?

I wondered as I stood near the board, my mind drifting off.

* * *

**My peoples... WHhat did you think?**

**IF you comment I will update... If you don't I'll make you wait for a while... :D**

**A VERY PAINFUL WAIT O.o**

**Well *Laughs nervously* That got out of hand but seriously... COMMENT!**

**Now I'm off to editing the next chapter (That I already typed ;)**

**MOJOJOJO (Where'd that come from?) Bye bye now...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This kind of long, I wanted to it to be longer but you guys don't deserve it! XD I know I'm evil... yes I'm sorry but that's how life is...**

***Puts shield from readers* *Sticks tongue out***

**Enjoy, BTW two Lucy's Pov's (Heartfilia the Heart) - Kinda confusing!**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**|Lucy Heartfilia's POV|**

It's been a long week since Natsu had disappeared and I just know I've been pacing back forth on what me and Levy had concluded.

Last night waking up for a mid night snack, I had found my ink pen moving on it's own on the novel that I have already written, It was quick but also sweet and an idea I had come up with, it was called 'Bringing you Back'.

I checked to see what my pen had written and it almost sent me over the edge. My character Lucy Heart was talking to My Natsu, as in not Drag but Dragneel.

What was he doing in my story?

Woah… What?

This makes no sense… Me and Levy kept observing

'So this is the spell you used' she asked pointing in the book

I nodded my head

'Lucy you did it wrong…the spell was suppose to make him realize you like him right away but it went wrong so now he is sent into you're book to try to figure it out, To come back he has to realize his feelings" she explained, I gaped at her.

"Natsu… Has to figure it out, How is he gonna do that. His Natsu" I hissed under my breath, my nervousness was getting the best of me.

I sat down on my desk, the pen began moving on it's own again and so I decided to read what My Natsu and that Lucy were doing.

* * *

_'Natsu Dragneel was walking side by side Lucy as they left the guild both laughing at something. _

_"You're not being serious, that's me" Natsu chuckled softly bumping Lucy's shoulder _

_"Yep.." she answered hitting him back popping the 'P'_

_ "I look way too serious" Natsu concluded. "Right!" Lucy agreed and smiled, it was just like her Natsu used to be! God how she missed hanging out with his carefree attitude. _

_Natsu bumped her one more time and this time she almost tripped and fell but before she could Natsu held a firm grip on her waist catching her, easily. She blushed as her red glasses fell to the ground and they stayed at that position. Her ears turned that color, even her nose, she was a walking red head Natsu flashed her a boyish grin before placing her steadily on the ground, bending to the ground picking up her glasses. _

_He placed in into her hands, their skin brushing softly against each other. _

_Lucy yelped _

_"You are so cute" Natsu laughed "You blush a lot, more than my Lucy" he leaned in, "But you smell a bit different from her". _

_Natsu hadn't notice the effect that he was doing to Lucy who was on the verge of fainting by now, she frantically told him that they needed to hurry and go to the mission before they were late._

_ "Roger that" Natsu mocked following Lucy to their new Job'._

* * *

I twitched angrily

Is my Natsu flirting with that Lucy?

He called her cute…? He Never called me cute before and I do blush more than he realizes, I just cover it up with anger, and yell or even hit him so he won't notice.

Gah! I just hope that Lucy doesn't fall for Natsu, I mean her Natsu used to be just like that…!

That's why it's called 'Bringing you back' Her Natsu was like my Natsu but he changed when some stuff happened to him and the guild, it's romance and comedy book, also on the drama side too and a hint of Adventure to it.

I'm still furious, She better not fall for him.. he is mines!

I made her and I can erase her if she gets in the way

"I think you need to calm down Lucy" Happy observed my clenched fists

"You can't just erase her, she helps Natsu" he explained and unfortunately he was right… Now Happy was giving me advice, I'm losing it big time.

I just want Natsu to come home already because I miss him so much, reading about him doesn't make the loneliness go away, matter-fact it strengths it. I got jealous at my own character, Yea I needed a major cool down.

"What am I going to tell everyone at the guild? That I put a spell on Natsu because I loved him and wanted him to realize he had the same feelings for me" I asked happy pacing once again, There is no way in hell I was going to say something that embarrassing.

I already made an excuse and told them that he had been sick but no one can be sick forever, people at the guild will start getting suspicious and I did not want that.

Happy flew at my pace

"I don't know" he shrugged

I glared at him.

"Wow You are so helpful Happy" I said rather rudely than sarcastically, I didn't mean it.

It's just the jealousy that's talking, Happy shot an eyebrow at me

"I'm sorry that came out wrong" I apologized

"Lucy Natsu's not that stupid… He'll figure it out eventually, he can't stay in that book forever because if he does…." He didn't bother finish the sentence because I knew.

If he didn't figure out his feeling by the end of the book, when Drag and Heart find out their love for each other he was going to vanish.

As in disappear from the book and this world and trust me I did not want that to happen, not at all and the worsts part of it was that I had no idea how to communicate with him, I can't just rewrite the book it would ruin everything.

God! I hope Natsu's smart enough to figure out his feelings for me, then a small voice lurked from the back of my thoughts that haunted me 'What if he doesn't have feelings to realize to'.

That sudden question was like a pit in the bottom of my stomach and I wanted it gone but it wouldn't go away, it felt like hole was planted right on my heart, deepening the guilt and settling an uneasy vulnerable feeling that lurched through my stomach.

What if Natsu never thought of me as more than a friend then it would be my fault if he vanished, I'd have to live with that for my whole life.

What was I thinking putting a spell on that letter?

Natsu's life is based on him liking me or not? Aww hell… this is not good! not good at all.

Suddenly I felt sick, my feet became weak, I held on to the chair for support

"Lucy?" Happy's concerned voice was loud but yet so far as if distant…

In a far away land that I wanted to reach to him but couldn't no matter how much I tried, his voice faded along with his image, all I could hear was the flapping of his wings.

Natsu's 'Life' depended on him loving me or not…?

This is all my fault!

What am I going to do?

Sweat trickled down my forehead, my blonde hair felt sticky against my skin, and my throat held a lump, my mouth dry and and my skin turned pale.

"Lucy snap out of it" Happy yelled, I heard the worry in his voice but I feel like I can't really see him even though he was standing flying inches from my face, my vision blurred for a second.

I shook my head but that only created a headache just when I opened my mouth to tell Happy I was fine and be tough to tell him to go home.

I'll be alright and that I could take care of myself…

My body began to dissolve, falling to the ground. I don't know how hard I hit my head but I knew it was hard enough for me to black out.

Everything blurry just tuned out and turned black and even though I was in pain, I was only thinking about one and one thing only 'Natsu'.

* * *

**|Lucy Heart's POV|**

"God you're so weak" Dragneel teased, I glared at him

"Wow thank so much for the compliment" I said sarcastically, he sighed as if remembering something he missed badly.

"What?"

"Oh nah. It' s something my Lucy would say" he smiled, Dragneel didn't realized it but he talked about Lucy more than he should.

So oblivious of it, he smiles at the thought of Lucy like she was best thing in the world. I'd say he already loves her but the idiot was too stupid to even know, Just like my used to be Natsu. He didn't even know how to kiss or anything about dates but now he was a world known player.

Sitting back at the guild,I took out another new romance book, Dragneel looked at me in disbelief.

"You seriously need help? You read way too much" he explained

"Hey just like you eat too much, I read too much" I winked, he smiled

"I'll just go mingle around while you read you're lovey-dovey book" he waved his hand as he walked over to bar ordering food and drinks, I thought he said mingle.

Typical Natsu!

_'Liam you know I love you, Just please say it back to me' she screamed and his steps faltered, turning his head his dark blue eyes glimmered at her. Then he smirked 'I love you Sierra, You just didn't know' he shrugged but the look in his eyes where as true as she seen them. She ran to jump into his arms, he caught her swirling her around. 'God you're so hot' he flicked her a boyish grin before leaning forward to her pink lips..-_

A voice cleared their throat, You have got to be kidding me! Just when he was about to kiss her.

My gaze left the book (Unfortunately) and looked way up to the flying blue creature, it was Happy.

"Yes?" I asked cocking my head, He sighed rudely as if he didn't want to talk to me, well hell I didn't want to talk to you either.

"Natsu needs you in his office pronto. He doesn't have time to waist" he ordered

"Why?"

"Just go. Okay" he snapped, I flinched getting up bringing my book along.

Did you figure it out? Happy changed over the years too, his not as nice as he used to be… Both were my one my closest friends but they drifted away, their personalities chaging as every year passed.

I walked quickly going to the sixth floor, I think I jogged because I was there in a matter of seconds.

I did this secret knock that me and Natsu had created when we were little, he always spent time at the mansion with me, I guess it was an old habit.

"Come in" his strict voice boomed from the other side, my palms began sweating as I turned the door knob. Opening it to a huge office where Natsu sat in his chair, black suit on him, Gelled hair and fancy shoes, he looked so sophisticated and rich as if he only wore silk.I took a seat in front of his desk, Silence fell over.

Yep complete and utter silence.

He sighed heavily the stared at me, his eyes traced my body from bottom to top until his deep piercing green eyes held my brown ones.

He saw that book in my hand and he smiled but it was small as it disappeared away. "Lucy…" His voice began and I blushed, the way he says my name.

I just want to hear it again and again until I get tired of it.

"Hmm"

"Who is that guy you're hanging around so much with?" He asked, he had a hint of irritation to his voice.

"Which guy?" I decided to respond only playing around

"The one with the black hair, green eyes and weird outfit, his hairs all spiky like mines used to be" he explained. "Oh" was my reply

"Well…" he said patiently

"His a really awesome friend" I smiled brightly, I can't help but to not! I mean Dragneel is so much fun!

"What's his name?" he cocked an eyebrow, Why the heck was he so interested?

"Dragneel" I answered

I can't say his names Natsu… You must be crazy.

"So I even heard he stays over at you're house" his eyes narrowed for some reason a dark aura began appearing. "Yea we sleep in the same bed, he doesn't have a house yet since his got destroyed so I'm kind of helping him out" I say casually, you're probably wondering why I'm not shy around Natsu… The answer is trust me, I am it's just that I've known him so long and I'm not scared of him.

In fact I'm in love with him but we hardly talk anymore, since last year

He'd call me in his office once in a while, we'd have a little convo asking me all types of question, Of-course I'd answer and he'd be satisfied and we'd part our ways again.

"So you let him sleep in you're bed? That's nice" he said through gritted teeth, What was he so angry about? "Yeah, he kind of reminds me of you" I confessed,he shot up from his seat making me jump.

He paced towards me slamming his hand hard on the wooden desk shaking it violently.

"I don't want you hanging around him again" his head popped up and he leaned into me, so close that I felt his hot breath right on my lips, My face including my ears turned the color scarlet, his green eyes playfully gleamed at my reaction.

A male smirk on his face, that got me pretty angry. He can't just tell me not to hang out Dragneel!

Every guy friend I make, he made me stop hanging around them but not this time! I finally found someone fun to hang out with, someone that reminded of him and this time… I won't do it.

My eyes darkened "I will hang out with him" I declared, his smirk turned into a deep frown

"Why is that?" his tone serious

"You always listen to me when I tell you not to hang out with the other guys. What's the difference with this one?" his green eyes didn't shimmer anymore, they were deadly.

"His fun and I really like him! And I won't listen to you this time because this guy's really awesome more than the rest" I screamed at him aggravation printed all over my voice.

I've never done that to Natsu!

Uh… Oh

"Is that so?" he questioned, actually it was like he knew something I didn't.

A deathly silence fell over us, the air intense

"Lucy hurry up… I hear there's this delicious ice cream shop down the road" I heard Dragneel yelling from the door, this guy he doesn't think does he?

Just knocking on Natsu Drag's door like that.

Sighing

"I have to go" I told him bridging my book, I could feel his intense gazing at my back as I opened the door. Dragneel pulled me into a hug

"God.. Hurry up! I want some ice cream" he groaned like a little baby, I laughed slightly.

Way to leave it to Dragneel to make me smile, turning back to close the door to find Natsu, he hovered over me, he was taller than me after all.

Natsu avoided my shocked expression, he was staring at Dragneel who let me go and did the same to Natsu.

It's like you can see imaginary sparks in there eyes trying to fight each other, the atmosphere intense. Happy came flying over just noticing the tension

"Sorry Natsu, he wouldn't listen to was like a retard I told him no more than a human being should" Happy shook his head at Dragneel who scowled.

"This is Happy is so fucking annoying" I hear Dragneel mumble under his breath, I giggled a little.

Natsu glared at me and I shut up automatically,silence fell again as Natsu observed Dragneel.

"I don't like you" Natsu finally broke the silence talking to Dragneel who shrugged.

"Okay why should I care?" Dragneel stared back I knew this was going to happen.

Natsu chuckled

"Because I'm the master" he grinned as Dragneel's mouth hang open, then his grin turned into a irritated frown, his tone turned cold

"And I could make you're life a living hell"

* * *

**Oh shit... Drag is very like... Dark!**

**Ooh it's a bit of a turn on :D -Naughty chapie anyone?- ignore that... my mind is crazy! **

**But woouldn't ya? If you do... you know what to say!**

**COMMENT AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE! **

**XAVIAN OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**NATSU DRAG'S POV AHHHHH... 3 I love this mature Natsu**

**You cannot say this is not long... Just saying**

**Sorry it took a long time, School is starting :( Kill me! But here ya go...**

**(WARNING: SEXUAL ACTION IN ONE OF THE PARTS, WATCH OUT)**

**Heeehehe... Naughty!**

* * *

** Six**

**Natsu Drag's POV**

I placed my finger on the Fairy Tail button on the letter circling the figure, a faint image of Makrove.

A projecting image of our real master and he looks waisted and he has about two or three young females giggling down his tiny body.

He touched his white mustache once then twice, clearing his throat he speaks.

"Err.. Natsu, Imma need you to Uh.. Oh.. Yea… go to the next council meeting, I have some important business here. Ok Bye" he slurs after a moment the image fades away.

I groaned, now I have to stay again with these boring old people talking about stuff I don't really care about, it's not like I'm not used to it he uses excuse like this every time.

It won't be my first time covering him and I don't think it'll be my last either.

"He wants you to go to the council again doesn't he?" Happy asked worry filled his eyes, I smiled to assure him "Yeah but it's okay, Can you please ask Lucy to come in?" I asked.

Happy nodded flying away he already knew the deal. Putting my feet up the desk and laying back in my chair, I folded my hands on my lap, I wanted to keep myself in check for when Lucy comes.

A secret knock came from the door, I smiled. I'm so happy that Lucy hand't changed, we always used to do that when we where little, it was kind of our thing.

I also missed her delicious cookies and famous hugs.

"Come in" I yelled strictly,when she's in she smoothed over her skirt and took a good look at me, I felt her wondering big brown eyes tracing me.

Once she seats there's this uncomfortable silence I sighed heavily, I hated that type of silence I stopped and decided to take a chance and observe her.

My eyes started from that long skirt she was wearing to her curvy waist, up her slim stomach and that chest of hers over that unattractive shirt.

My eyes trailed up to her milky skinned neck to her light pink parted lips, up her cute nose to those beautiful clear brown eyes who stared at my own green ones, her blonde hair finishing her perfect face.

I dropped the gaze and it drifted to the book she had in her hand probably a romance one, I smiled but it leaked to my face so I stopped right away.

"Lucy…" I began, my voice a little husky from the recent observation, I caught the blush that crept to her cheeks.

I wanted to smirk but I stopped myself.

"Hmmm?" she looked a bit dazed

I had to get to the matter at hand.

"Who is that guy you're hanging around so much with?" I asked, trying to hide the frustrating irritation building up in my voice, I wasn't fond of her hanging out with any guy instead I feel angry as if I might kill anyone who got in my way.

"Which guy?" I knew that voice, she's avoiding the question but I was not going to let this go, not at all.

"The one with the black hair, green eyes and weird outfit, his hairs all spiky like mines used to be" I exclaimed thoroughly.

I wanted to know who that guy was, he had the same green eyes as me and he has an exact replica of my my grandpa had given it to me before he died but I don't put it on anymore, I put it somewhere special so when I need it I'll be able to find it.

"Oh" was her reply, "Well…" I said patiently

"His a really awesome friend" she smiled brightly

Why is she smiling so brightly like that? And about another guy? I sat up straight putting my foot on the ground so I can tap the floor with my shoes to try to calm myself down.

"What's his name?" I cocked an eyebrow, I don't want to seem too desperate but I needed more information on the guy.

"Dragneel" she answered slowly

Drag… neel

What kind of name is that? His seems like a creep to me already.

"So I even hear that he stays over at you're house" my eyes of possibilities have gone to my mind and I do not like it at all, a dark aura began appearing around me and I was well aware of it.

"Yea we sleep in the same bed, he doesn't have a house yet since his got destroyed so I'm kind of helping him out" she says rather casually, I know she's not scared of me and we've been friends since forever but how could she say that she sleeps with a guy in front of me so openly?

I also know that we don't talk as much but every now and then I call her into my office and check up on her, I feel like ripping this guys heart right out from his chest then burning it along with his body.

"So you let him sleep in you're bed? That's nice" I said through gritted teeth.

Breathe.

Natsu.

Breathe

She had a look of confusion on her face

"Yeah, he kind of reminds me of you." she confessed

What does that mean? Was he a substitute to replace me? What exactly is her so called friendship with him? I shot up from my seat, she jumped slightly.

I made my way towards her and slammed my hands hard on the wooden desk, it shook violently from my wrath, I wanted to do worsts.

Much worst.

"I don't want you hanging around him again" my head popped up and I leaned into her that I could breathe my hot angry breath right on her lips and I got the reaction I was hoping for, her face including her ears turned the color scarlet.

I watched instantly not missing anything as a original male smirk rose on my face, I like that it gave me a feeling of triumph and yes yes I know that I'm being arrogant and a Jerk but what you're seeing is nothing compared to when I'm angry.

Wishing I could tease her more, I wanted her in so many ways that if I told you, it might disgust the hell out of you if I ever told you.

I knew how perfect her body was underneath those horrid clothing and I didn't want anyone else to know, I'm a bit glad she dresses like that even though it's only because she's shy towards new people.

"I will hang out with him" her voice suddenly erupted my deep a minute before my well known smirk turned into a ferrous frown

"Why is that?" I was not playing around

"You always listen to me when I tell you not to hang out with the other guys. What's the difference with this one?"

Why isn't she listening to me this time?

Don't tell me she's in love with him?

I mean every guy she ever hung out with I either threatened to kill them or told her to stop hanging out with them and everything went well… But why is she resisting?

"His fun and I really like him! And I won't listen to you this time because this guy's really awesome more than the rest" she suddenly screamed at me aggravation printed all over her voice.

I was stunned by the sudden outbursts and I saw the regret in her eyes, my eyes darkened at her disobeying me, I wanted to punish her in a very inappropriate way but I had to restrain myself.

"Is that so?" I questioned matter of factly because I could just use force on this guy if I needed to.

After that a deadly silence fell over us, the air tensed up

"Lucy hurry up… I hear there's this delicious ice cream shop down the road" I hear my enemy's voice yelling from the doo.

The nerve of him to knock on my door?

Does he know who I am?

I scowled at that and Lucy sighed getting up she says "I have to go" clutching her book, I stared at her ass as it swayed from right to left as she walked.

The minute she opens the door Dragneel pulled her into a hug, I crushed my teeth together I stood up making my way towards them.

This guy can not be serious?

"God.. Hurry up! I want some ice cream" he groaned like a spoiled brat, Lucy didn't see it that way she just laughed slightly. She looked like she enjoyed his company more than mines.

My step faltered when I was right behind her, she turned back to close the door but found me,I hovered over her tiny cute body.

I avoided her shocked expression.

My attention was right on the Dragneel kid, as I suspected he was a weakling he didn't deserve Lucy, I am the only who fits for her.

He let her go and stared at me with the same expression, I have to admit at least he has guts.

I wanted to connect my fists to his face but I didn't want Lucy to see that side of me, she has never seen it and the only person who's seen it was Happy.

I know I've changed a lot, I noticed a bit disappointed but also glad that I did because I'm stronger and I could seriously kill this guy.

Happy came flying over just noticing the tension

"Sorry Natsu, he wouldn't listen to was like a retard I told him no more than a human being should" Happy shook his head at the sad excuse for a human who scowled back.

"This Happy is so fucking annoying" I hear Dragneel mumble under his breath to a giggling Lucy.

I glared at her and she knew the sign so she shuts up automatically,silence fell again as I observed Dragneel.

"I don't like you" I spoke breaking the silence talking to Dragneel who shrugged, I don't like being taken lightly, I clenched my fists.

"Okay why should I care?" Dragneel stared back, I don't think he knows who I am?

Maybe I should tell him…

I chuckled amused

"Because I'm the master" I grinned as Dragneel's mouth hang open,this is why sometimes I like being the current Master it gives me so much advantages whilst using it for my own selfish reasons.

I stopped grinning and turned it into a irritated frown, my tone turned cold

"And I could make you're life a living hell" I finished.

Lucy moved back her head snapping back and forth between us, Natsu's open mouth suddenly closes and he then looked at me without saying a word.

His mouth opened

"I…" his eyes travelled to Lucy

"Don't.." he looked at Happy

"Give.." his green cold eyes that were once playful stared at me

"A Fuck" he snarled.

I was taken back..

He doesn't give a fuck?

First time I ever had that expression, I kept myself in check making sure I don't show any expression. I tightened my fist, my nails digging into my skin but my face showed calmness.

My eyebrows flexed together and I smiled rather devilishly then I intended to

"You will.." I left it at that as I turned abruptly not even giving Lucy a second glare.

I walked into my office closing the door with Happy right at my tail, I sat down on the wheeled chair and punched the desk, it caught on fire accidentally and burned turning into ashes.

"Shit" I cursed, I ran a frustrated hand through my gelled hair and messed it up so it could fall into my eyes like a bang.

"Natsu…" Happy's voice was below a whisper

"I'm fine, Order a new desk and can you call about three girls in here" I announced laying back on the chair. Happy nodded, poor fellow I don't do anything but order him around but his my best friend.

My mind wandered to Lucy again, I swear she gets to me like no other girls and trust me I've been out with a lot of them.

Remembering when I used to be innocent, I chuckled at my old self What I'd give to be back like that.

Giggling came from the door and I knew who it was

"Just come" I sighed unhappily it was like this almost every night or afternoon.

About three girls came in wearing dresses and skirts so low that you could see what they were wearing underneath, their chest popping up from every direction.

I don't get turned on that much anymore, I had a bored expression on as I examined their outfits I don't even know their names but as Long as I was Natsu Drag they still wanted it. I didn't even tell them anything before they began putting their bodies on me.

A girl with a short black kinky dress began undressing, underneath she wore a black laced bra and panties. She placed herself on my lap taking off my suit in a flash.

"What's your name?" I decided to ask, she didn't look hurt by that since she was that kind of girl and it probably happened a lot.

"Kisa" she stated staring at my chest in amazement she flipped her long black hair back, the others didn't wait for me to ask.

The girl with no cloths on (which are already on the floor)

"Shinaki" her red long hair made her blue eyes exotic, she got on her knees right at my shaft.

The last one had blonde hair, which got me interested, she had orange-ish eyes and she was taking off her skirt as she stared at us.

"Hurry up Neka so we can start" Kisa yelled and Neka raced to the back of my chair, Who knows what she's going to do since the front's taken.

Kisa didn't waist any time, she smashed her lips to mines.

I have to say she was a great kisser, how her lips moved along with her hips and how her tongue danced widely with mines jamming together.

As she sucked on my tongue, a hand who was probably Shinaki's went to my pants unzipping she found me already erect but it wasn't because of the kiss but it's because of thinking about Lucy.

I felt her hands on me, I gasped quietly I violently kissed Kisa, my tongue leaving her and going for her neck sucking playfully on her and making her moan.

"Natsu… You're so good" she whispered , I chuckled into her skin as I began unclipping her bra, a slight moan escaped from me as Shinaki sucked on my member, circling her tongue round and round the tip.

I bucked Kisa's ass slipping a finger in, she moaned loudly but I noticed it wasn't her but that girl Neka who sat away from us, making herself feel good.

I started laughing, both girls doing their jobs stopped and looked at me confused

I turned back to them

"You guys leave, I think I'll just have Neka here" I mused watching the blush creep up her cheeks spreading to her neck.

Kisa jumped up

"What?" she said stunned and blushing

"Did you not hear me…?" My voice throned, she nodded quickly taking her cloths Shinaki behind her before leaving they both shoot Neka a nasty glare.

She stood there, she was fully naked and she closed her legs tightly but I can fully see how wet she was, and how erect the tips of her breasts where.

I patted the spot that Kisa had left, She walked quickly putting herself on my lap.

"Are you glad that I chose you" I teased leaning into her licking the lobe of her ear, she moaned a little

"Y-yeah" her voice was so little and small like a frail mouse.

"I'll make you feel good" I pulled a high crest with my left hand, she threw her head back as she moaned.

I took my shaft

"Lift up a bit"

I had no attentions of making love with her, if that were it I'd do all the steps as in kissing, breasts play, and the process of preparation but no this was regular Fucking for me.

She lifted herself up a bit, I placed my shaft right in her spot.

"Move your hips" I ordered, she did as she was told swaying her hips to a rhythm.

I entered her a bit, she groaned, I mean I was a big one.

I grunted as I suddenly entered her fully and quickly, she whimpered her back arching forward.

I slowly slid back then slammed into her again

"N-nat…" she moaned my name but for some reason it didn't sound like Lucy so it just made mad. She locked her arms around my neck clinging tightly as I slammed into her.

I started thrusting repeatedly hearing her moan, groan and call out my name in desire and etestacy for me I wasn't in that kind of land.

Sweat trickled through our body as I furiously brought my hip back before slamming it into her pleasurable spot as her nails dug into my skin, I had to say she was a tight one.

"Natsu.. I can't" she groaned but I wash't having it, I cupped her ass for more closeness as I pounded into her with no restraint.

She couldn't say anymore words as I continued.

"Natsu…" she screamed in pleasure, I reached my limit, I thrusted into her once more time groaning as my body tensed up and I filled her up.

I pulled out of her, feeling the liquid on my pants as she panted loudly against my sweaty chest, I also had to catch my breath.

After a few moments, told her to get up and get out but not before she cleaned my pants (I had to go home with this). She left hurriedly but smiling satisfied that she had just screwed with Natsu Drag.

Sighing and Unsatisfied, I put my shirt back on and left my office to a quiet guild.

Everybody was already home, I did this almost everyday, disgusting I know but it helps me get my mind off Lucy and all the shit that's been going on in my life.

I am a bit tired but I still have work to do, As the master I need to be their for my guild even if it means getting 3-4 hours of sleep everyday and working about two more jobs to get money for the building and more.

I have to work harder no matter what and I have to keep Fairy Tail together as a happy family even if I wasn't part of it.

I opened the door to the bar and it was packed music blasting everywhere, drunks on the floor, girls on poles, and yes this was one of my jobs, I was sadly a host.

"Hey yo Natsu, you late" the bar tender said, I ignored him and walked straight up.

I needed to change into my hosting cloths.

Sighing heavily

"This is going to another long night" I mumbled to myself slipping into the a changing room with a white suit in hand.

* * *

"What are you talking about Drag? You're saying that Makarov couldn't make it yet again? What important thing did he have to take care of that he couldn't make it?" Gran Doma protested.

This guy was getting really annoying and it didn't help that I was tired as hell, only had two hours of sleep yesterday and I have lots to do today.

"I don't know and I'm the current Master for now so please proceed with this meeting" I implied, he simply nods but you could tell his very aggravated by the lack of information.

"What's weird about your guild… is that how suddenly it became good after the leave of Makarov.

Their one of the top behaved yet powerful guild around Fiola" Org quoted, I nodded respectfully and smiled.

"Well with all the money the guild had saved up, I made sure that they had a nice building but in exchange for their behavior" I lied, I had to first become a S class mage to get respect from everyone.

"Is that so?" someone from the table asked suspiciously, I nodded my head again.

They decided to believe that and we went on chattering about some bullshit I didn't really care about, like Zeref stuff, dark magic and the latest criminals and Crimes.

One thing that surprised me was that they let Jellal go so now he was free, wonder if he changed?

* * *

Once the meeting was over(finally)

I had to take care of some paper work, I walked into the guild with my usual suit on and yet again the guild was a nice and peaceful.

Yes I'm a bit glad it's that way but it would be more fun if they were out raged and started rumbles but who am I to complain? Mirajane comes up to me

"Natsu, we have a new member but I wanted to see if you were alright with him joining because he was just released from jail" she explained, I knew automatically who it was.

"Yea let him join but when you're done putting the mark on him send him to my office" I requested

"Roger boss" she said flatly.

I glanced around the guild a bit to see if I could find Lucy but sadly I didn't find her and that only darkened my mood. I marched to my office, swinging the door open I found a new desk.

"Thanks Happy" I muttered even though his not here, I sat down and took out the reports and finished quests from our mages.

There was one report that had a red stamp mark on it, that can't be good, it stated that there was two mages that were suppose to catch robbers as their quest but they let them get away plus they destroyed half the town.

Looking at the names, my hand trembled in anger: Lucy Heart and Dragneel, What does that bastard think his doing? Especially since his putting our guild out like this?

Ugh… I'm gonna hear it from the council sooner or later aren't I? What am I going to do with this guy… I want to kill him so bad, just snap his head back and break his bones an-

A knock came from the door, clearing my throat from venom I told the person to come in. In front of me was non other than Jellal, He didn't say a word as he sat down, you could see the guild mark on his left shoulder.

"Hello Jellal" my voice said, I kept my strictness to a minimum.

"Hello Natsu" he replied with the same tone

"Look… I brought you here to get one thing straight, I'm the current Master of this guild and I can band you at anytime or even kill you" I boasted, he chuckled at the last part , his blue bangs moving.

"I'm not the same brat that you fought last time, I'm different and I also passed Erza's level, I probably on the same as Guildarts and I worked hard to get there. I don't like people making a mockery of me when I'm being dead serious" my eyes narrowed, his chuckle died down.

"I see that you've matured Natsu" he laughs nervously.

"Yes I did and I just want to make sure you're not doing anything to the guild and if you do… your death will be painful and slow, I'll enjoy watching it. I kill people now and I don't show mercy as much as I used to" I shrugged my tone is dark and gruesome.

"I understand" he spoke out

"Another question, why did you decide to join us?" I asked, He leaned in and looked into my eyes.

"One reason only" He began, my eyebrows travelled up

"Because of Erza, I want her to marry me" he explained smiling from ear to ear.

I was shocked, I didn't even bother to hide my expression because I understand his feelings. I got up and held out my hand for a shake

"Good luck and welcome to Fairy Tail" I chimed, he blushed a little then laughed

"Thanks man, You should marry Lucy" he shook my hand and I blinked a couple of times as he left.

How did he know?

I'm a master at hiding my feelings… But as expected of Jellal, His a lucky guy too.

Anyone with half a brain could tell that Erza likes him and would freak out by this.

I wish I could marry Lucy. That's one of my goals in life anyways but how am I going to make that happen when this Dragneel guy is in my fucking way?

* * *

**OMG! Natsu is soo... so... so... Mature, Possesive, Crazy, dark, Sexy and A PLAYBOY! O-O **

**But it's still a turn on. He has a lot burden on him, poor baby and he wants Lucy in the worsts way possible. Poor Baby Love you so Much Drag 3 HANG IN THERE!**

**Comment, Vote, Love it! If you no comment I will not put a long chapter up next time! It will be short... I'm evil like that.**

**XAVIAN OUT! 3**


End file.
